Dia de treinamento
by Phinderblast - O Antigo
Summary: três embates alucinantes entre 6 classes diferente de Grand Chase!


Essa fic não é de minha autoria, ela foi completamente escrita e idealizada pela sayuri-san, minha filhota do rag 3

todos os créditos a ela, eu só postei aqui.

Dia de Treinamento

Amy sentada no corredor do GC escutando MP³.

Arme: O que você tah escutando Amy?

Amy: Chris Brown, por quê?

Enquanto isso, Elesis sai da sala da construção gráfica

Elesis: Chris Brown?? Que mau gosto hein!

Amy: Vamos treinar?

Elesis e Arme: Siiiim

As três descem para o campo de treinamento e vêem o Lass, o Ryan e o Ronan treinando, e no canto do campo  
Lire e Lothos conversando

Amy: Lass, Ryan e Ronan. Eu, a Arme e a Elesis desafiamos vocês, se vocês ganharem nós limpamos o quarto de  
vocês mas se nós ganharmos vocês vão nos servir de escravos durante um dia inteirinho!

Lass: Isso é injustiça!

Ryan: É sim, se vocês ganharem nós vamos ter que ser escravos durante um dia e vocês só vão arrumar nosso  
quarto se perderem??

Elesis: Mas o quarto de vocês é uma zona, vamos precisar de muito tempo para arrumá-lo!

Arme: Beem se quiserem treinar, se não eu desintegro o campo! Ela começa a citar palavras arcanas, que apenas  
o Ronan entende

Ronan: Okay, a gente concorda.

Lass: Como?!

Ronan: É melhor treinarmos com elas!

A luta começa: Lass x Amy, Ronan x Arme e Elesis x Ryan

--Lass vs Amy-- Elê nakura saraith Lire abençoando o campo, com a língua dos elfos

Lass: você vai arrumar meu quarto, hehe Não tirava o olho da Amy, que estava cantando e fazendo o Lass  
cochilar

Amy: Se eu fosse você, olhava direito! Amy estava atrás do Lass

Lass: Como isso é possível eu não tirei os olhos de você! Lass está paralizado, suas pernas não obedecem de tanta  
surpresa

Amy urra um golpe: Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!! E numa seqïência incrível de cinco socos, sete chutes, um gancho  
(que fez o Lass subir, e ela pula junto) ela segura a cabeça dele no ar e desce como um meteoro

Lass vai a nocaute na hora, TODOS olham surpresos pra Amy

Amy: AWIIIIII!!

Lire: 1 a 0 para as meninas

--Ronan vs Arme-- Elê nakura saraith A Lire abençoa o campo novamente (tradição élfica)

Ronan e Arme: Vamos acabar logo com isso!

Arme recita palavras arcanas enquanto seu cetro brilha, após um tempo ela começa a ficar esverdeada...

Arme: Satori Kakira Namir! Escudo Mágico!

Ronan olha para ela e dá um risinho, e começa a também recitar palavras arcanas, o campo vai ficando frio, e cada vez  
mais frio...

Ronan: Shikino Akamai Sayuko! Esfera Glacial! Uma esfera azul e lenta sai da mão do arcano de Canaban

Arme: "Ah, apenas um teleporte e fica tudo resolvido"

Arme anda em direção à esfera, sua respiração vai ficando cada vez mais visível, quando a esfera fica a trinta centímetros  
da esfera ela pisa leve no chão, é como se ela por um pequeno peródo de tempo levitasse.

Arme: Isso é inútil contra meu teleporte.

Ronan: É o que você pensa, olhe de novo!

Arme volta a cor normal, seu escudo mágico havia se petrificado ao encostar na esfera, ela olha inerte, mas logo se  
lembra que está em luta.

Arme: Thor, Deus do Trovão, dai-me um pouco do seu poder, Relâmpago! Um relâmpago sai de seu cetro em direção  
à Ronan

Ronan salta para cima, mas Arme aponta seu cetro para o arcano, mas ele corre para traz dela e usa uma magia forte e  
arriscada para um guerreiro do nível dele!

Ronan: Dans As En Tusind Sværd! Fúria de Canaban! Ele finca a espada no chão, e um círculo envolve ele e a Arme

E cem espadas de energia saem desse círculo, atingindo a Arme, que é arremessada para cima e cai, não foi a nocaute mas  
suas pernas não obedeciam, formigavam e ao mesmo temo doíam.

Lire: Por incapacidade de locomoção, o Ronan é o campeão!

Amy a carrega do campo.

Lire: O placar é: 1 a 1

--Ryan vs Elesis-- Elê nakura saraith Mais uma vez a Lire abençoa o campo

Ryan fecha os olhos e se concentra

Elesis: Vem ou você está com medinho?

Ryan dá um uivo, o dia se transforma em noite, pêlos ruivos começam a nascer em seu corpo, ele se transforma em um  
LOBISOMEM de 2 metros

Elesis: "Oo Xiiii, vou perder

Elesis também se cocentra e grita

Elesis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

Lothos: Essa disputa vai ser acirrada!

Ryan com uma voz gutural: Você vai limpar o quarto dos meninos!!

Elesis: Jamais!

Elesis muda o tom de voz para um timbre doce e faz uma prece

Elesis: Morrigan, Deusa da Guerra ajudai-me e fortalecei-me não com uma força de um Oak mas mas com a sabedoria de uma  
Valkyira.

Novamente um grito e todos olha para Elesis espantados, seus músculos haviam aumentado cerca de dois a três centímentros!

Ryan e Elesis corem em direção um do outro e começa a luta

Elesis: Golpe Fatal! Ela tenta perfurar Ryan com sua espada com 3 golpes: Garganta, Barriga e Pernas mas Ryan se esquiva,  
mas Elesis tem um truque, ela gira a espada e levanta com um golpe fatal (como o nome já diz tudo) tenta acertar a cabeça.

Mas Ryan diminui de tamanho e apara o golpe com seu machado e Elesis dá um salto para tráz

Ryan: agora é minha vez! Ele corre em direção à Elesis e bate com seu machado próximo aos pés de Elesis

Elesis dá um pulo para cima.

Ryan: Era tudo o que eu queria! Lâminas Gêmeas! A lâmina de seu machado se torna duas e acertam a barriga da Elesis

Elesis defende o golpe com a lâmina de sua espada, ambos são arremessados para longe um do outro, os dois se levantam  
e correm novamente em direção um do outro. Ambos acertam um ao outro e caem desmaiados, inertes, Lire vai verificar e  
volta chorando e cochicha algo no ouvido de Lothos.

Lothos: Arme precisamos de você, eles parecem estar mortos!

Ronan, Lass e Amy se entreolham e se espantam.

Arme: Eir, Deusa sublime oro a você e peço sua magia para a vida desses dois salvar, Curar!

Os dois se levantam meio tontos.

Elesis e Ryan: O que aconteceu?

Antes de qualquer pessoa falar alguma coisa, ela diz

Lire: Empate!

Lothos: As meninas arrumam o quarto dos meninos e os meninos serão escravos das meninas por um dia um dia!

Elesis, Arme e Amy: Okay, meninos arrumem o quarto de vocês, não temos a obrigação já que são nossos escravos  
por um dia!

Ronan, Ryan e Lass: Xiii, elas enganaram a gente! /

Até a próxima!


End file.
